Home
by jelliclesoul635
Summary: I got bored one day and this was the result; a short story based on a troubled queen and her unfortunate journey. Previously titled, 'The Protective Ginger Tom'.
1. Chapter 1

The Protective Ginger Tom

* * *

Summary: I got bored one day and this was the result; a short story based on a troubled queen and her unfortunate journey. Feeling abandoned, she runs away from everything and that's when the danger begins to creep up on her; unfolding before her forest green eyes.

* * *

_A/N: This is just something I wrote to help clear some stubborn WB. Don't forget to review! =)_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own CATS.

* * *

Chapter One: The Lost Queen

One day after another, the same three toms from the neighboring tribe would bully her; chase her down an alley or torture her with crude comments. It was consistent to a point where it was expected daily. Only if they missed their beating frenzy would it then seem out of the ordinary. Today however, was no different.

~OoOoO~

At one point she thought her legs would detach themselves from her body. She struggled to fill her lungs with air but she just could not stop to rest. She had to keep going. She had to get away from the terrors not to far behind her.

Her heart was about to burst within her rib cage. Every heavy beat pounded against her chest. She didn't know how much longer she could go on. The world was spinning around her. But she had to escape the torment; the strife. She had to keep going.

Scupper, Diablo, and Toby were closing in on her fast. The gap between the three toms and the frightened queen was decreasing in size. The grey, orange, and brown trio growled at her ferociously. The temptation was enough to drive them mad.

Demeter could tell that they were getting closer. She could hear their speeding paws against the stone pavement. She desperately wanted to avoid everything that would happen at the moment she were caught.

After a few more agonizing strides, Diablo latched on to her flesh like a lion on a gazelle. They collided with the ground violently and Scupper and Toby swiftly joined in on the fray. They viciously beat on her; claws, teeth, and fists. Her cries were muffled under the throbbing pain.

She squirmed to get free but Diablo cupped his paw over her mouth and she stopped moving. He stared deeply into her eyes and smiled a sinful grin. He flexed his claw down to her throat in a threatening fashion. "Will you stop? If not, I'll just have to silence you myself . . . permanently."

With widened emerald eyes, Demeter nodded hurriedly. It wasn't the bullying that had Demeter so terrified, it was the fact that now they were willing to commit a murder. Usually they would just pummel her into the Earth and give up until tomorrow.

He suddenly grasped her face and pressed his lips to hers roughly. She cringed as his claws dug into her flesh as he held her tight.

"HEY!" a voice boomed. Demeter could see the familiar silhouette of a cat from the corner of her eye.

Diablo tore away from Demeter. He gradually stepped away from the golden-ebony queen who now dared to turn her head towards the silver tabby. She stood promptly at recognition. She hadn't realized that there were fresh tears streaming down her face.

"Get behind me." he managed through gritted teeth. She scurried over to him and obeyed his command.

"One more foul decision from either of you towards this queen or in any other situation and you will be fed to the Pollicles." He declared; bravery and strength evident in his tone. "Now go."

They scampered off in defeat. He breathed a sigh of relief while watching their retreating forms. "Are you OK?" he turned to Demeter.

"Demeter? Where did you go?" Demeter was nowhere to be found.

He tilted his nose to the breeze and focused on detecting her impeccable scent. But it was tainted with the odor of Scupper, Diablo, and Toby. He tried to follow it nonetheless. But the further he got, the more it faded.

He returned to the Junkyard alone. But the question still lingered in his mind; where was Demeter? Where could she have gone? He was distraught over why she fled from him. Why didn't she just stay? Why?

Truth be told, Demeter couldn't answer these questions herself . . . even if she wanted to. She was confused and lost in the world; struggling to find her place; where she belonged . . .

~OoOoO~

A search team was composed in hopes of recovering the lost queen. But would they find her? Would she be willing to return to her home?

* * *

_A/N: The names of the bullies were pointless but I threw them in there for the hell of it. They seemed creative enough to me. XD_

_Anyway, I accept reviews AND constructive criticism graciously. :P_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Tom with Crimson Fur

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been incredibly busy with volunteer hours and preparing for the new school year. But I would like to thank all of my two lovely reviewers who I could not be more grateful to; musicgal3 and Rumpleteazah. You guys are AWESOME. =)_

_I suggest you glance over chapter one to recapitulate on the current situation. Again, I am sorry for the amount of time it took for me to update, I just couldn't figure out where to go with this story. But I know now! _

_Enjoy! _

* * *

Demeter did not fully understand why she ran from the scene of the attack. The logical thing to do would have been to stay with Munkustrap where it was safe . . . not run off to an abandoned alley and hide behind a rusty dumpster. The whole event replayed in her memory like an old TV on the fritz.

Why did she run when Munkustrap told her to get behind him? Perhaps she was worried that she would never find a place where she belonged or felt needed. Her parents who left her in front of the junkyard when she was just a kitten didn't even want her. If she did not belong anywhere, then what was the point of her existence? She was no more important than the dirt under her paws . . . or at least that was how she felt at the moment. Just the other day she was in Jellylorum's den gazing at herself in the mirror; scowling at her stunted reflection. Discourage crept up on her as she stood there unsatisfied with her appearance. Would she ever be good enough for anyone? Or would she remain a sheltered and unattractive queen for the rest of her nine lives; or what was left of them after being beaten by those three felines?

Demeter's ear twitched in alert. She could have sworn she heard something. It wasn't a rustle in the shrubs or something blowing with the wind. It was some type of . . . growl.

There it is again! Demeter sniffed the air and tried focusing on the scent that swirled in the breeze. It wasn't pleasant to the nostrils; in fact, it made her nose tingle in irritation. It was a rotten smell. It was putrid and rancid, but definitely not the garbage bin she was hiding behind. It was different.

Her eyes widened as the realization set in.

It was POLLICLE!

~OoOoO~

The hungry group of Pollicles surrounded the frightened queen in a circular formation. They bided their time for the perfect second to pounce on their defenseless prey.

"Please d-don't hurt m-me . . ." she whimpered through her stutters.

"Oh no, we do not wish to hurt you, little kitty. We only wish to devour you in a few short gulps. It won't last long. I promise." The first dog rasped.

A larger dog stepped out and went to stand in front of Demeter; staring her down with menacing eyes filled with domination and thirst. He raised a colossal paw to her trembling face and held it there before deliberately slashing his claw through it at a sluggish pace as to cause her further suffering.

She tried to hold in the sobs; to remain determined and brave. But it was evident in her puffed out fur and her contorted expression that she was in no form to take on a pack of starving Pollicles.

The Pollicle winked at her teasingly before turning around to face his troop. "Enjoy the feast, fellows. This one's on me." As they charged at her, she could see his grinning mouth through the fray of oncoming dogs.

Just as they were about to pound her into Pollicle grub, a flash of lightning bolted from the lid of the dumpster and hit one of the beasts in the chest; sending him into the wall five feet behind him. Demeter could see a cat with ginger fur standing there on the dumpster, holding out his palm as continuous shots of lightning flew at each of the scoundrels; leaving some unconscious, others fleeing in defeat.

When things had settled, the cat jumped down from his perch and bowed to Demeter, leaving her befuddled and confused.

"The name's Macavity. What's yours?"

"Uh . . ." She could not force herself to function properly at the moment.

"I suppose that's a nice name. I've never heard it before but that's OK."

"No, my name is not 'uh'. It's Demeter." For the strangest reason, she found herself smiling at the tom.

"Oh, well, Demeter, it's a pleasure to meet you. Do you mind me pondering as to what you were doing just there?" he said pointing to the spot where she was standing during the frenzy.

"I guess those Pollicles desired feline for dinner. I don't know." She shrugged innocently; playing it off to the best of her ability. Demeter didn't want to exactly tell this new friend how she felt or how she found herself in this mess; that she was the victim of countless bully attacks and a lost soul? No, that definitely would not suffice.

"How can I ever repay you for saving my life?" she questioned.

"You could let me escort you home?" he offered.

"That's sweet of you . . ." she didn't know how to get out of this one, "but my humans . . . they left on vacation . . . and forgot to leave the door open."

"Well, you can stay with me for some time until they get home." Demeter looked reluctant. "And I could tend to that nasty scratch of yours. Your face is prettier without it." Demeter blushed.

"I guess, but only if it wouldn't be too much trouble for you. I would hate to impose."

"Nonsense! Come with me. Let me take care of you."

"OK." She gave in. Besides, there was something about this tom with crimson fur that she couldn't explain. Something about him opened up new feelings for her that she did not know existed within her; feelings of adventure, excitement, comfort and bliss . . . as if she belonged with him . . .

* * *

_A/N: I cannot fix my errors if you guys do not point them out to me! Tell me what it's missing or what it needs to be more enjoyable for you (besides faster updates =) …). _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Addiction

* * *

_A/N: I apologize now for the lack of 'story' in the beginning of this chapter. I purposely left out the details because they have been written so often that I did not want to repeat old themes. But the rest of the story, in my opinion, is rather new and original. _

_Why don't you see for yourself? =D_

* * *

Weeks passed and things were going swell for Macavity and Demeter. With each day that went by, they learned a little more about one another. They formed a bond that they thought would prove to be indestructible and resilient.

However, Demeter had still not told Macavity that she was a Jellicle, or that the reason she fled from her home was because she felt as though she didn't belong there.

But part of her felt that some things were better kept a secret.

~OoOoO~

It was late when Macavity left to go to the club for a few games and alcoholic beverages. He planned to get completely wasted for no apparent reason other then the feeling that followed behind gulping down three shots of Tequila under 15 seconds.

Demeter knew of his passion for the wild sensation discovered by felines who desire the quenching taste of alcohol and the thrill of a game of cards. She could never understand the need for the certain 'buzz' that had several toms living most of their lives at local pubs. But if it was good enough for Macavity, then it was good enough for the rest of the world.

You see, in Demeter's innocent eyes, Macavity could do no wrong. Whatever he said were like the words of the Everlasting Cat. She worshiped him to no end.

But that was a fatal error in her grand scheme. And she would learn it . . . harshly.

~OoOoO~

The door swung open and slammed against the wall, causing Demeter to practically jump out of her fur. She turned and saw Macavity swaying in the entrance. He looked as though he were about to pass out.

His exterior had never looked this way before. There were plenty of times he would come home and be totally 'gone', but by the morning, he would be normal; as if the previous events of the night had never happened. And it wasn't every night he went out; only when he felt it was 'necessary'.

She noticed how red his eyes were, that his fur was tousled in strange places, and that he wore an irritated expression on his face.

_Perhaps he lost at cards or something. It must have been a bad night for him. He'll be better when the morning comes. _Demeter thought to herself.

Macavity stumbled forwards. He hiccupped repeatedly. "You are sup-supposed t-to be be slee-sleeping." He stuttered; emancipating the scent of alcohol from his dry mouth.

Demeter waved a paw in front of her nose at the stench. "Let's get you to bed, honey." Demeter offered her paw to the staggering tom but he slapped it.

"NO!" he shouted. "I d-don't want to g-go to bed!"

"Well you didn't have to SLAP me!" she pouted while rubbing her stinging paw.

"I take you in from the streets, I keep you company, I even hesitate to bother you, and this is how you repay me for my courtesy?" he hollered; frightening Demeter.

"You know, Mac, you're rather intoxicated right now. I think you should settle down before you hurt yourself."

"And there you go, telling me what to do!" he pointed a quivering finger at Demeter who was now trembling.

Demeter cowered from him. He followed her into the corner she was crouched in and was about to hit her when he fell to ground in a smelly heap. His body had finally shut down.

After spending a few minutes to breathe deeply and recompose herself, Demeter dragged Macavity to their bed. She nestled him tightly beneath the covers so he would stay warm through-out the night without her next to him. She decided to sleep on the couch tonight . . . for her _own_ safety.

The next morning, Macavity rose from his slumber with a slight ache in his head.

He turned to where he expected to find a sleeping golden-ebony queen, but found nothing but an empty space. Fearing the worst, he leapt from the bed and rushed out into the living room where he was suddenly relieved at the sight of Demeter. She was curled into a firm ball and seemed to be resting comfortably. Although relieved, he was curious as to the reason why she was sleeping on the couch and not in the same bed as he?

"Did something happen last night?" he questioned aloud to nobody in particular. He desperately tried to remember, but the only memories that surfaced to his mind at the moment were how much he had to drink and how lousy he had lost to a group of buddies.

"Demeter? Sweetheart? Can you hear me?" He shook her gently on the shoulder.

She finally got up but was startled to see Macavity so close to her. "How are you feeling? Are you OK?" he questioned with concern.

"It's me who should be giving you that exact same question. You were pretty blitzed last night." She sat up and stretched casually as a yawn crept up on her.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he was instantly serious.

"No!" She exclaimed. "Well . . . not exactly. But you almost did." She confessed.

"I'm sorry, baby. It won't happen again." He promised.

~OoOoO~

His addiction to alcohol had proved victorious over keeping his promise to Demeter. For when he returned home three nights later, he seemed to be even more violent than the first time.

Objects were flying across the rooms, furniture being tipped over furiously, and shouting echoing off the walls . . .

"MAC! STOP THIS!" Demeter yelled. But his random fit of rage did not appear to be ending any time soon.

"Why Demeter? Are you scared of me?" he bellowed while trapping her against the door of there bedroom. "Well are you?" he rumbled while increasing his volume and forcing the scent of alcohol in her face. She cringed at the strength of the intense fumes. It tingled in her nose; causing her to wriggle it in discomfort.

"Answer me!"

Her voice was quiet enough to be considered a whisper; barely audible. "Yes … you're scaring me."

He shoved her to the ground and let out a vile laugh that made Demeter's stomach churn.

"NOBODY CAN TAME ME! I AM INVINCIBLE!" he declared. He then left to fetch another bottle of booze. It was at that moment that Demeter knew she had to escape from him before things got more dangerous.

As he rummaged through the 'fridge for another dose of alcohol, Demeter appeared behind him; writhing her paws in anticipation and fear. "Listen, Mac, I think I'll just leave now." The refrigerator door shut as he turned to face her. Demeter visibly decreased in size when his eyes burned down on her. "I don't feel too safe around you anymore. The alcohol corrupts you into this stranger that I don't feel entirely comfortable with. Sorry if-"

He interrupted her. "So you want to leave, is that it? You think you can just waltz on out of here like nothing ever happened between us? Well guess what darling, you thought wrong, because you're mine forever. And there's nothing you can do about it." He finished in a raspy voice that made Demeter's fur prickle.

She carefully stepped backwards from the deranged tom in an effort to escape. But when he crept towards her with outstretched arms prepared to grab her, she turned and darted for the exit. Just as she gripped the doorknob, she was snatched from behind and thrown to the ground.

She landed on something jagged.

She looked down and noticed a small shard of glass protruding from her side; probably from the mirror Macavity had shattered into a million pieces in the midst of his rampage.

She grimaced at the throbbing sensation within her flesh. The blood started dripping down her fur. She glared at Macavity with a livid expression. "How can you treat me so horridly? What have I done to deserve this cruel punishment?"

He simply grinned maliciously; ignoring her demand for answers. "You're sleeping with me tonight."

~OoOoO~

Macavity had his paws wrapped possessively around Demeter's waist while he slept; his arms painfully close to her crusty wound. She gently pried his fingers apart and left him snoring thunderously to himself; slipping into the night, hungry for freedom.

The further she went, the more her wound would twinge. She felt the warm liquid begin to seep down her body as the wrenching increased. Demeter pressed a golden paw to her side to try and clog the flowing blood. She was determined to find the Junkyard; her home.

~OoOoO~

Macavity rolled over; expecting to snuggle his nose into Demeter's neck. But when his nose came in contact with nothing but cold sheets, he was immediately alert and alarmed. He grew suspicious when Demeter could be found nowhere in the den.

"Where could she be?" he whispered with his paw positioned on his chin in a thoughtful manner.

A breeze flittered the tattered curtains of an opened window. He smiled at her incapability to be clever. For when you attempt to escape from the clutches of an evil tom, you should never leave a trail.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: An Invitation

* * *

Demeter clasped her side at the oozing gash that increased in width as she continued to run faster. She knew it would not be long before Macavity would find her gone and follow her. But she refused to give up now. She was close enough to the Junkyard to smell it (not that a Junkyard can be pleasant to the nostrils of a human, but it was comforting to Demeter in every way possible).

~OoOoO~

Just a few minutes behind, Macavity stood on the corner of Hardington Avenue. He sniffed the air for Demeter's gentle scent. He could tell by its strength that she had been there only a few moments before he had arrived; a definite sign that he was catching up to her.

"You think you can hide from me? Just you wait! Nobody escapes from me and lives to tell about it! NOBODY!" Macavity declared. He was infuriated at the thought of a silly queen leaving him for what? To go back to the dump she grew up in? No, that would never do. She belonged with him . . . forever. And he would not be satisfied with life until she was by his side, supporting him and loving him eternally.

~OoOoO~

Demeter was about to collapse. But the motivation for safety kept her moving. She was panting; feeling the powerful tightening sensation in her legs after pumping them to their maximum speed for the time she'd been traveling.

_I just have to get around the corner and home will be there to welcome me! Just a little bit further! Almost-_

But just as she turned the corner, something stiff and silver blocked her path. Her body slammed directly into the mess of fur, knocking her to the ground (and irritating her wound in the process).

"Hey!" she warned. She was press for time and didn't have a minute to spare to fuss with an insignificant alley cat.

"Oh! Let me help you." The tom (she discovered by the deepness of his _familiar_ voice) stretched a paw towards her while helping her to her feet.

When she found herself standing, she studied the felines triggering features.

"Demeter? Is that you?" the tabby questioned as the queen registered in his memory. A look of realization had spread over his face.

It took Demeter a moment before she could also accurately remember his name. "Munkustrap?"

They observed one another with new interest; allowing their eyes to explore how they both had developed since the last time they saw each other (when Demeter was bullied by Diablo).

_My goodness! Look at her! She's transformed into this gorgeous masterpiece of felinity! An absolute dream!_

Demeter's thoughts also reflected her astonishment at his appearance . . .

_Was he always this muscular? What happened to his scrawny frame? Even his tail grew!_

But she snapped out of it, remembering once more why she was exhausted and run-down.

"Oh no! You have to help me! We need to get home before he finds me!" she blurted in a frenzied panic.

"Before who finds you?"

"Macavity!"

"Who?"

A grumbling voice (of which the source was unknown) echoed. "I believe the name was Macavity." A shadow appeared in the distance; gradually stepping closer to the two reunited kittenhood friends.

"Listen Macavity, I have no idea who you are, but you are currently standing on Jellicle territory, so if I were you, I would be careful not to slip."

"Well Demeter, you never told me you were a filthy Jellicle."

"Just go, Mac. Don't get yourself into unnecessary trouble." Demeter advised.

"Oh shut up! My ears burn every time they are subjected to witness that pitiful sound you consider a voice." He hissed insultingly.

"It seems that your intentions toward this queen will not result positively. Therefore, I'll have to order you to leave now. Obey my command and there will be no fighting here tonight." Munkustrap offered in a cautious tone.

"There's a slight problem with that. You see, I find physical interactions considerably more exhilarating than verbal disputes." He suddenly charged towards the striped tom, sending the three of them crashing onto the solid pavement.

The scuffle between the two males had begun abruptly.

"Munkus!" Demeter squealed. They bit, scratched, punched, and kicked at one another continuously. Munkustrap presently had the upper paw in the battle.

Macavity cowered from Munkustrap. The silver tabby butchered him like a slaughtered cow. He attempted to shield himself from the powerful blows by holding his scarlet paws in front of himself. But a clever plan schemed in his brain.

_Come on Demeter! Look at me! SAVE me from this monster! I know you can do it! Come on!_

And sure enough-

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" she begged. At first, Munkustrap did not know that it was he who she was yelling at. "Munkustrap! Stop!"

Munkustrap obediently quit his pounding and gazed up at Demeter in utter confusion. But he must admit to himself, he was rather harsh on this strange cat. He began to regret it. What caused him to go completely out-of-character? Was it Demeter? Was he falling in – no. He would not even succumb to his emotions in thought.

Macavity grinned ingeniously. Demeter had naively believed his act of distress.

He shot bolts of lightning from the palm of his paw; every one of them landing squarely in the chest of the unsuspecting silver tabby. His body slumped to the ground and remained still.

Demeter observed her situation and caught on (unfortunately too late) to his little performance of devastation. "Damn you, Macavity!" she hollered. "Why must you be villainously impossible?"

"Oh my sweet Demeter, you will learn to adore me." He gradually stepped closer. "Now, let's go home."

"I'll never go anywhere with you, Macavity. I would prefer death to spending time with a wretched tom like you." She stated proudly. Where was this coming from? Munkustrap's bravery? But why Munkustrap?

"Now princess, I know you didn't just say what I think you did, correct?"

"Wrong." Despite her newfound courage, she had the feeling something terrible was about to happen. Macavity's yellow eyes were reflecting fury and annoyance at her boldness.

He precipitously jolted his arms to her neck; wrapping his ginger-colored paws around her throat. He compressed his paws together tight enough to a point where Demeter felt like her head was going to burst like the top to a bottle of champagne. The powerfully building pressure made her vision blur.

Unknowingly to either feline, Munkustrap stood quietly behind Macavity with a metal pipe grasped firmly in his paws. He brought the object past his shoulder and swung with every bit of strength left in his tattered body.

WHAM!

Macavity fell; letting go of Demeter simultaneously.

"Are you OK?" Munkustrap questioned.

"A little dizzy, but yes, I think 'OK' is a suitable description." She joked.

When she tried to stand on her own, her legs felt wobbly and she practically fell over. But Munkustrap shifted rapidly in front of her to seize her tilting form. She clung onto him automatically; her fur mingling with his.

"Thank you."

"It's my pleasure." He responded. "But what I think should happen now is that we get you to Jellylorum so she can take a look at that nasty wound."

"I guess so." She felt intimidated somehow by his presence; like there were butterflies in her abdomen fluttering around wildly.

"Can you walk?"

"Probably not." She answered truthfully.

"Then perhaps I should just carry you home."

"OK then." He effortlessly scooped her up.

"So," Munkustrap started, "why did you take off like that? A couple of months ago when I rescued you from those three bullies?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you."

"Well you returned at the perfect time. The Jellicle Ball happens in a few weeks. Jennyanydots is going crazy with the preparations."

"Sounds like fun. Who are you going with?"

"Nobody yet. But I'm keeping someone in mind."

"Oh? Who?"

"You."

Demeter blushed and hid herself from Munkustrap's view (although she found it quite difficult considering that he was the person carrying her).

"Will you accept my invitation?"

"I . . ."

"You don't have to decide this instant. If you want some time to think, that's perfectly fine too."

She was silent the rest of the way to their destination . . .

* * *

_A/N: I just realized that the title for this story has no resemblance to its contents. I planned different events for this but now everything is confusing in terms of continuing with further chapters._

_The new title will be, 'Home'. _

_What do you think? _

_And GIANT hugs to my wonderful reviewers! You guys are just completely and totally awesome! =D_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Preparations

* * *

_A/N: So I decided to change the title of this story to 'Home'. Basically what happened with the reason why I decided to do this was because the contents of the story and the title did not match. But what I am going to do is take my original ideas from where the title 'The Protective Ginger Tom' originated from and form that into a one-shot. How's that sound?_

_OK, let's continue, shall we?_

* * *

Demeter rested in her old den, accompanied by her sister who was overjoyed with her return. "So, Dem, have you thought about the Ball lately?"

"Yes, actually." She replied.

"Oh?" Bombalurina, who was not expecting this answer, immediately switched her character; extremely interested now with this common topic.

"Somebody wants to escort me." she stated unpretentiously.

"Well who is it?"

"I'll tell you . . . but you have to guess first." Demeter responded smugly.

"Fine." The red queen sighed.

"OK . . . he's someone we see on a daily basis."

"Alonzo?" she guessed honestly.

"Nope. Next clue! My tom has green eyes." Bombalurina could see on Demeter's face the enjoyment she was receiving from this game.

"Mungojerrie?"

"Sorry, but no." Demeter feigned sympathy in a mocking fashion. "Clue number three: my tom's fur is grey."

"Old Deuteronomy?" Bombalurina winced as she said the name aloud.

"HEAVENS NO!" Demeter shrieked. Bombalurina swept her paw across her forehead in a display of relief.

"But this tom does happen to be his direct offspring." Demeter informed cleverly.

"Oh! It's Munk-"

"Hello girls!" Jennyanydots interrupted; suddenly appearing in the entrance to the den. "Would you mind lending me a paw with these lights? I cannot seem to get them hung up properly. Although it could just be me . . . I am getting older. These old bones of mine do not get stronger, you know!"

"Of course, Jenny." Demeter smiled politely. As the two queens followed the Old Gumbie Cat out of the den, Demeter turned her face to Bombalurina and gave a sly wink in confirmation to her answer.

~OoOoO~

"Here you go, girls. Use this ladder to help you hang the lights in the piles of junk." Jenny shoved a monumental ladder in their direction. "Um . . . thank you Jenny?" Bombalurina scaled the climbing mechanism and gulped with anticipation. Demeter shielded her sensitive eyes from the sun as she looked up to see how high this ladder went. She figured it had to be at least twenty-five or thirty feet.

"Now I want this Ball to be spectacular. So it is up to you to set things up perfectly. Have fun!" she called as she scurried off to complete some other chore.

"Hey Bomby, let's try not to kill ourselves, OK?" Demeter joked.

"Funny Demeter, very funny." She purposely forced a smile.

Demeter began her ascent up the intimidating ladder.

Three minutes later:

"Let's go, Bomby! Time to bust a move!" Demeter encouraged the queen as she noticed her decline in velocity. "What's the matter?" Demeter stopped to call down to her sister who seemed to be paralyzed.

"I can't go any further, Dem! I'm petrified of heights!"

"Now you tell me!" she rolled her eyes. "Just toss me the lights!" Demeter instructed.

"OK! Here comes the first one!"

She swung the lantern upwards toward Demeter who outstretched her paw and snatched it. "Throw the next one!"

Bombalurina followed the same actions as before and Demeter caught it effortlessly. "Can you get down?" Demeter questioned.

"Yes, I'll be fine." She assured.

So now it was up to Demeter to assemble the lighting arrangements for the Jellicle Ball. How difficult could it be?

She fastened the first lantern to its post. "Simple enough." She told herself, climbing further up the ladder.

The next post was difficult to reach and Demeter practically tipped the ladder over trying to hook the second light onto its stand. "One to go."

At twenty feet, she was exhausted and alone. Demeter continued to climb higher and higher; huffing the entire time. At one point she thought she had missed the final post because she kept climbing. But she soon discovered its location . . .

It was at the very top of the ladder. "I can do this. Just don't look down and you'll be fine, Demeter."

She felt the ladder waver beneath her weight. "No more salmon paste for you!" Demeter cursed herself.

She reached the top of the ladder but still could not extend her limbs enough to even touch the post. "Come on, Deme!" But her effort was fruitless.

Demeter then decided to do something drastic. She stood on the top of the ladder on her two hind legs. She gradually lifted her arm towards the target; careful not to shift her weight.

_Almost there! Just a little bit closer!_

She successfully hooked it to its post. _FINALLY!_

But Demeter brought her arm down too quickly and sent the ladder on a swaying-spree.

"Oh no . . ." It began to oscillate more rapidly and no matter how she tried to balance herself, the ladder kept moving.

"No, no, no, no, no!" The ladder tumbled to the Junkyard floor. But Demeter had grabbed onto the flap of a cardboard box . . . a flimsy cardboard box. She dangled helplessly in the air while her grasp on the box was slipping. "HELP!" she cried.

"Help me!" But Demeter could hold on no longer. Her fingers slipped from the box as she plummeted towards the solid ground. Just when she thought it would be over, she clenched her eyes together; praying that the Everlasting Cat would spare her the grueling pain of the impact.

She hit the bottom . . . well . . . she definitely hit something.

"Demeter?" a voice called.

She peeped one eye open and recognized the Junkyard.

Demeter then dared to look upwards to where the voice had come from. "Demeter?"

A blur of silver flooded her vision. "Munkustrap?"

"Yes, it's me. Are you OK?" he questioned.

"I think so. What happened?"

"Well you fell and I caught you."

"Oh."

"Are you sure you're OK? I think we should take you to Jellylorum."

"Honest, I'm fine."

"OK . . . just promise me one thing."

"What would that be?" she questioned while he placed her gently on her feet.

"The next time Jenny wants your help hanging lanterns, just say 'no'." They laughed together for a moment.

"You know, that's the second time you've saved my life."

"Who's counting?" They started to walk then.

"Well I want you to know that I appreciate it. After all, it is my life. I think I've got another seven, but that's beside the point."

His gaze fell on her scarred hip; where she had fallen on the shard of glass. "The wound on your side looks better. Is it healing OK?"

"I hope so." A moment of silence went passed . . .

"So have you thought about the Ball?"

"A lot."

"Me too." Another moment of silence . . .

"Can I ask you something, Munkus?"

"I don't see why not." He shrugged.

"How do you feel about me?"

"Well, let's see now, I think you're sweet, graceful, and kind. I like how you keep this polite reputation amongst the Junkyard felines. And you dance divinely."

"When have you seen me dance?"

"Before you took off. You used to dance every night when you thought nobody could see you. But I did. Do you remember?" They stood outside of Demeter's den now.

"How could I forget?" she giggled briefly. "Listen Munkus, about the Jellicle Ball,"

"It's OK. I'll understand if you reject my invitation." He visibly drooped.

"No! That's not-"

"There's plenty of suitable toms out there for you."

"But Munkus!"

"It's OK, Deme."

"BUT I WANT TO GO TO THE BALL WITH YOU!" she shouted.

The entire Junkyard seemed to freeze and turn their attention to the two who just shrugged innocently in the same moment and immediately returned their focus on each other.

"Y-You do?"

"Yes. Besides, if things do not go well, then we go our separate ways. It's as simple as Strasburg pie!" she chimed.

"OK then!"

"See you then?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Me too."

Demeter went inside her den. She plopped on her bed and sighed; thinking of how things would turn out between them. How wonderful it could be . . .

She was falling for this tom; this brave, strong, and handsome silver tabby.

And whether she knew it or not, he was falling for her too . . .

* * *

_A/N: I promise to have 'The Protective Ginger Tom' up ASAP! I started writing some of it and I'm not exactly satisfied with it, but I'll try anyway. Sorry if it turns out to be a terrible story!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Where She Belongs

* * *

_A/N: So this is the final chapter. Sorry it took me this long. Life's been hectic recently. _

_I would like to thank my loyal reviewers (Nyala Flame, Missa Catlover, Bombalurina4565, musicgal3, and Rumpleteazah) for motivating me; and also for having the patience to last with me for this long. I appreciate it. ;)_

_OK, here we go. Let me know what you think. =)_

The moon was set high in the stars and the Junkyard was decorated perfectly. Cats anxiously waited for the Ball to start. And for some, like Demeter, this was their first.

~OoOoO~

Demeter sat with her sister on the trunk of the TSE1. Her face expressed worry, not excitement like it should have. Bombalurina, noticing this, questioned her about it. "What's the matter with you? You should be thrilled about tonight!"

Demeter stared into the distance, looking similar to how Tantomile will look absentmindedly at nothing. "Deme!" Bomba urged.

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?" she pressed.

"I don't know." She lied.

"Come on. What's bothering you?" the red queen prompted.

She hesitated before answering. "It's probably nothing. You know how I exaggerate sometimes." She shrugged it off.

"Deme, either you tell me what's bothering you right now, or I will stand right where I am and holler on the top of my lungs that you used to have a gigantic crush on Tugger when we were kittens." She threatened cleverly.

"But that is _not _true!" she defended. But nevertheless, Bombalurina began to rise in response to Demeter's refusal with her mouth gaping open as if prepared to shout.

"OK! OK!" Demeter shot her paw upwards to grab Bombalurina down into her previous sitting position by her tail. Bomba smiled cunningly. "I knew that would do it. So, spill."

Demeter writhed uncomfortably. "Well, I've got this terrible feeling that something is going to happen tonight."

"You don't think you're a mystic, do you?" Bomba teased in a mocking whisper.

"No!" Demeter responded, cuffing Bombalurina playfully on the ear. "But there's this churning . . ." Demeter gestured to her stomach, "-like a sixth sense or something. And I don't like it one bit."

"Well that's probably because you're nervous about going with Munkustrap. He is a devilishly handsome tom, you know."

"I know, but I don't think that's it. It's something else; something serious."

"Well whatever it is, don't let it affect how well you enjoy yourself tonight. I want you to have fun."

"Oh trust me, Bomba, I plan on it." She returned with a sinful grin.

~OoOoO~

Demeter's churning feeling in her stomach evaporated. The presence of Munkustrap seemed to chase it from her; surrounding her in serenity and comfort. She had almost forgotten ever being troubled over whatever it was when-

BANG! CLASH! BOOM!

The music stopped abruptly and everybody looked around the Junkyard with pointed ears and seeking eyes.

The familiar feeling crept up Demeter's spine causing the fur on her neck to prick upwards. She couldn't help the returning feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

"Oh no . . ." she muttered to herself, not allowing anybody else to hear her.

"I have returned for you, my sweet!" a hidden voice called out. Demeter was the only feline in the tribe who could match that raspy voice to a single name; one she knew too well . . . Macavity.

"Is that who I think it is?" Demeter heard Munkustrap whisper.

"Yes." Demeter could not control herself from trembling.

Macavity let out a maniacal string of laughter before he sprang towards the center of the floor, facing Demeter who stood protected behind Munkustrap.

Macavity studied Demeter's frightened expression. "Oh what? You seriously thought you would escape from me? What a shame."

A low growl vibrated in Munkustrap's throat in warning to the ginger tom. Macavity noticed this and retorted, "Oh what now? I suppose the brave tabby will try to stop me from taking what is mine?"

"She belongs to nobody." Munkustrap informed haughtily.

"Oh but you see, that's where you're wrong. She will be mine for eternity. And nothing you could do will prevent me from keeping that in truth."

Demeter's quiet voice whispered from behind Munkustrap, "I will never be _yours_, Macavity."

Macavity let out a disapproving scoff before he flung Munkustrap to the side. He maneuvered around to the rear of Demeter and secured his arm around her throat with his other paw covering her mouth. He gradually began to retreat into the shadows with the squirming queen in his possession.

"NO!" Munkustrap shouted.

"Now, now, young tom. I wouldn't do that if I were you. One more step and I will twist this precious neck of hers and kill her instantly. We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

Munkustrap stood there looking into the petrified eyes of Demeter who seemed to plead with him for help. "Wait." Munkustrap commanded. Attempting to appeal to Macavity's interests, he suggested, "I will fight you for her."

"What?" he was not expecting this.

"Come now, Macavity. What have you got to lose?"

"OK then. On what terms?"

"Well, if I win, Demeter remains in the Junkyard. If I lose, you can take us both to your lair."

"Hmmm . . . and _when_ I win, there will be no trouble by your fellow tribe members in taking you and this queen?" he pondered thoughtfully.

Munkustrap nodded. "But remember, if you lose, Demeter stays in the 'yard. Do we agree?"

"Of course. Now, let's dance pretty-boy." Macavity shoved Demeter to the ground and leapt at Munkustrap. The two fought with equal skill, but in the end, Munkustrap was victorious. Macavity gasped for breath, furious that he allowed himself to be defeated. He let his chances slip through his crimson paws.

Demeter rushed into the embrace of Munkustrap, who despite of a couple of scratches, was in healthy condition. "Why did you do that for me?" she questioned. "You could have been killed!"

"Because I love you too much to let you vanish from my life again."

Demeter stared at him. "Wh-what?" she stammered.

"I love you." he smiled.

Demeter would have fallen over if Munkustrap were not holding her upright. Her legs seemed to melt from underneath her at the news. But all was not settled yet. Macavity would not let go.

"Oh my darling Demeter, you will regret it. I promise. You will regret this in time." He whined.

"What about our deal?!" Munkustrap reminded angrily.

"You won. So now Demeter must stay in the Junkyard. But that does not include trying to kill her. I will return for her. Just you wait and see." He vowed, limping off into the shadows.

"Don't you fret over that bastard, Demeter. Nothing will happen to you while I still have breath in my lungs." He assured.

"Oh, I know. I'm not scared of him. Nothing can scare me now that I have you." she hugged him tightly and he returned the squeeze.

"Now I know." Her muffled voice within his chest-fur announced softly.

"You know what?" he questioned curiously, looking down upon her.

"That I belong someplace. And that place is right here with you. I've been searching my entire life for a place like this. And now that I have found it, I can finally say that I have a home."

"Demeter, this will always be your home."

"Yes, I know that now . . ."

The sound of a saxophone began playing a jazzy tune and soon several pairs of cats flooded the floor; twirling to the rhythm of the song.

"Will you do me the honor of sharing this dance with you?" Munkustrap bowed himself to her and outstretched his paw for her to take in acceptance.

"It would be my pleasure." She replied.

As they swayed along in the moonlight, Demeter could not help the welcoming feeling of 'belonging' wash over her. She realized that this had been her home since the very first day she arrived here. And it took her a while to understand, but if it weren't for Macavity, she would never have known it. He invited her to live with him, and she followed him. And he chased her here, to the place that brought her comfort, to a tom that would respect and adore her till the Everlasting Cat would see otherwise. She ended up in the exact same place she started, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

She was home.

* * *

_A/N: That's it. What do you think?_

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Six Months Later:

Munkustrap and Demeter were now mates. He had offered her his permanent companionship after the last attack had left her on the verge of death. He wanted nothing more than for her to survive. Jellylorum had a difficult time with her, and recovery was slow.

But of course Demeter gratefully accepted his offer. Both decided that they would waste no time in fulfilling their desires for each other. Who knew when the Everlasting Cat could decide if today would be their last day on Earth? So they vowed to love one another like there was no tomorrow.

Macavity had returned numerous times but not one of them had proved successful for the crimson feline. Although he continues to claim that his efforts will eventually be useful when he captures Demeter, she shows no sign of fear.

She is expecting a litter this spring. And the two of them could be no more excited. Names have not yet been decided upon, but ideas are forming.

Although Demeter is grateful for where fate has put her in life, she will never forget the struggle she went through to get there.

* * *

_A/N: An 'epilogue' type thing is what I was going for there. _

_Well, that is officially the end of 'Home'. I hope you enjoyed it. And I thank you for taking the time to read. And let's not forget that reviews are always welcome in my opinion! =D_


End file.
